Forgiveness
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Anna Callahan meets AJ Styles. They fall in love. Will she be able to forgive him when he does something hurtful or will it be the end of them.
1. Chapter 1

A woman in her mid-fifties was in her home. Her name was Anna. For the last seventeen years she'd been happily married and had two beautiful children. A twenty-one year old daughter and a seventeen year old son named Ben. Her daughter AJ (Amanda Jessica) came storming into the house.

"AJ what's the matter?" Anna asked.

"Are Ben and dad here?"

"No they had that fishing trip this weekend."

"Right." "I'm just so mad I can't even see straight."

"Sweetie, just sit down and tell me what's going on." AJ sat down next to Anna.

"Lucas went back to gambling." "He promised last time he was done." "He promised." "He spent our rent and bill money."

"Dad and I will help you."

"I know but I don't know if I can take it anymore." "I don't think I want to see him again."

"AJ." "Let me tell you a story."

Years Earlier…

Anna Callahan was a beautiful twenty-seven year old from Los Angeles. She had dark curly blonde hair just down passed her shoulders. She was about 5'4 with blue eyes. She was driving when she felt the car slump to one side. She pulled onto the shoulder. When she got out she saw that she had a flat tire. She had a spare but no idea how to change one. When she called Triple A. They said they couldn't come for three hours. So she was just sitting on the side of the road with her hazarded lights on. Suddenly a car pulled up behind her. A man got out.

"Car trouble?" He asked going over to her.

"Flat tire." "I'm gonna be late for rehearsal."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a dancer, a ballerina."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"AJ Styles."

"Anna Callahan." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you to."

"Do you have a spare?"

"Yes and everything else needed to change a tire." "I just have no idea how to change one."

"Well you're in lucky because I do." "Is everything in the trunk?"

"Yeah." "I'll pop it for you."

It took AJ about ten minutes to change the tire.

"Thank you so much." Anna said. She got in her purse and handed him twenty dollars.

"I can't accept that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you what." "Let me take you to dinner tonight and we'll call it even."

"As long as you're not an axe murderer." She said jokingly.

"Not that I recall." She laughed. "You have a pretty smile." They exchanged numbers. "I get off work at ten." "I'll call you after that."

"Ok." "I really have to go." "I just might make it after all." She got in her car and drove off.

After rehearsal she was changing back into her street clothes.

"Hey Tori guess what." Anna said to her best friend.

"What?"

"I met a guy."

"When?"

"Two hours ago." "I got a flat and he pulled over and changed my tire."

"What's this name?"

"AJ." "He's so cute." "I think he's from the south." "He has a southern accent and my god is it sexy." "I'm having dinner with him tonight."

"You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"I will."

Later that night Anna and AJ met for dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"You look beautiful tonight." AJ said.

"Thanks." "You look handsome."

"Thank you."

"Let me take a guess." "You're from somewhere in the south right?"

"Gainesville, Georgia." "My accent give it away?"

"Yeah." "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"Like WWE?"

"Exactly."

"I have some friends who watch that." "You travel different places and do it right?"

"Yes." "I'm on the road a lot."

"I can relate on the traveling part." "The ballet company I work for is based here in LA but we travel around to." "Sometimes for two or three months."

AJ walked Anna to her car.

"This was fun." She said.

"Can I see you again?"

"Yeah." "I'd like that."

"I'd love to kiss you right now."

"You can." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Requested by Debwood-1999**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and AJ decided to begin dating. They'd been dating for two months. They'd seen each other six times in that amount of time but they'd talked on the phone and Skyped every day they didn't see each other. Anna was decided for tonight. She was in New York City. AJ was there to with the WWE. He was coming to watch Anna perform for the first time. The play she was in was called "Anastasia" She was in her hotel waiting to go to her final dress rehearsal. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." AJ said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just waiting to go to my final dress rehearsal."

"I can't wait to watch you perform tonight." "I'm excited."

"Me to, and a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well I know I'll be performing in front of a packed house but the only person I'll see is you."

"You don't worry about me." "Just dance." "You're gonna be great."

Anna and company had just finished dress rehearsal. She, Tori and the rest of the cast were in the back.

"Is AJ still coming tonight?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm so nervous to perform in front of him."

"Why?"

"I guess I just want to impress him."

"You'll do fine."

When Anna got to her dressing room that night there were flowers waiting for her. She opened the card. It read.

I'd wish you luck tonight but you don't need it. I get a front row seat to watch the most beautiful dancer tonight. – AJ

She smiled.

When she went out for the first act she saw AJ sitting in the front row. He smiled at her.

The play had just ended. Everyone was in the back. AJ came to the back.

"You did great." He said. They hugged and kissed.

"Thanks." "I want to introduce you to someone." They went over to Tori. "Tori." She turned around.

"You must be AJ." "Tori said looking at AJ.

"I am." AJ said.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you to." "Good performance tonight."

"Thank you."

"We're gonna go to my dressing room where it's quiet." Anna said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tori said smiling at her.

"Oh shut up."

"Nice meeting you AJ."

"Nice meeting you to." AJ said.

Anna and AJ went to her dressing room.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said. "They're beautiful." She kissed him. She started to untie the black ribbon in her hair.

"You're gonna be back in LA next week right?"

"Yeah."

"Come to the pay-per-view." "You can get to see me perform."

"Sounds like fun." "Maybe after that I'll take you to the building I live in." "I want to show you something there."

"Ok." "I have to run in I'm gonna make the redeye flight."

"Alright." They kissed. "Be safe."

"I will." "I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He left.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had about forty-five minutes before had to leave to go to the arena. Tori had just called her.

"Hello?" Anna said.

"Hi." Tori said.

"Hi."

"Ready for your big date?"

"Well it's not really a date." "I'm just going to watch him wrestle." "I am going early though." "So we can spend time together." "He left everything for me at the box office."

"Do you think tonight with be the night?"

"For what?"

"Sex Anna, sex."

"Oh well, I haven't really thought about it." "I mean I want to but I don't want it to be something planned or forced or expected." "I want it to be spontaneous, special, romantic."

"Yeah you've definitely got it bad for him."

"When it's the right moment we'll know."

"You're bringing him back to your apartment right?"

"I'm bringing him back to the apartment building to show him my studio."

"Well if something does happen, I want details."

"You'll be the first person I call." "I wonder if it'll be different to see him live then to watch him on TV."

"I don't know."

Anna got her ticket and backstage pass. She found AJ's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. She went over to him. They kissed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Did you have any trouble finding it?"

"No." "Parking was a little crazy though." "You don't have any plans for after the show right."

"Just to spend time with you."

"Good." "I want to show you something." "Is there anywhere I can grab a drink?" "I'm thirsty."

"I'll go get you something." "What do you want?"

"A Coke if they got it."

"I'll be right back."

AJ was getting Anna a Coke when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a woman who he hadn't seen since his TNA days. She was tall with dark long black hair and light green eyes.

"Emily." He said surprised.

"Hi AJ." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the newest member of the Women's division." "I'm going on as a mystery partner in the Women's Tag Match."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah." "She's actually waiting for me, so I gotta go."

"She's a lucky girl." She said smiling.

"Bye Em."

"Bye AJ."

AJ went back to his locker room. Anna was holding the United States Championship.

"This is a lot heavier then I thought it would be." She said.

"It's twenty pounds."

"Twenty?" "Wow."

"Here's your Coke."

"Thank you very much." She kissed him.

As she watched AJ that night she found that it was very different from watching him on TV. The crowd was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Full of electricity and energy. She looked on with pride as the announcer said. "The Phenomenal AJ Styles."

After the show they went back to her apartment building. They were in the elevator.

"Which floor?" AJ asked.

"I live on two but we're going to the top floor." "That was really fun tonight." "I can't wait to go again."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"That's an exciting crowd you perform for."

"Isn't it?"

"I didn't recognize that one girl though." "The one with the black hair."

"You mean Emily?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah." "I know her." "We used to work together IN TNA."

"Oh."

"There's more but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want it to spoil the night."

"What are you talking about AJ?"

"Ok." "Emily used to be my girlfriend, but it was years ago."

"She's really pretty."

"Anna you're not jealous are you?"

"A little."

"Yes Emily's pretty but you're beautiful and you're my girlfriend." He kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The elevator dinged. They got off. Anna had converted that whole floor into a dance studio.

"Wow this looks like a professional studio." AJ said.

"My landlord wasn't doing anything with this extra space." "So I asked her to rent it to me and had some people I know convert it into a dance studio for me."

"Well they did a great job." "Who is that?" He asked pointing to a framed poster on the wall.

"That's Amanda Wilson." "She's the one who inspired me to become a dancer."

"I've always thought the name Amanda would be adorable for a little girl."

"Really?" "Me to." "If I ever have a son I want him to be named Benjamin." "Ben for short."

"I like that name to." "Hey I have something for you." He took a rectangular box out of his pocket.

"AJ." "What did you do?"

"Open it." She opened it. It was a blue ribbon for her hair when she performed. "Since your favorite color's blue I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." "Whenever I dance I'll wear it and think of you." She kissed him. "Thank you AJ."

"You're welcome Anna."

"Wanna come down to my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They sat on the couch watching the movie. He had his arm around her. They ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed. Anna and Tori had just finished dance class. They were in the locker room changing.

"I've been meaning to ask you where you got that new ribbon for your hair." Tori said.

"AJ gave it to me." "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah." "I still can't believe you two didn't sleep together when she stayed at your house."

"It was nice to just wake up in his arms." "It was very peaceful."

"Yeah but you've been together three months." "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do." "Like I said before, when the time's right we'll both know." "I'm glad we're not rushing to bed."

AJ had just boarded a plane that was flying time Connecticut to Georgia. He was sitting by the window seat. Suddenly Emily appeared.

"Oh, looks like we're seatmates." Emily said.

"Need help with your bag?" He asked getting up.

"Thanks." He put her carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment.

The plane was in the air.

"How's your girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Good."

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

"I take it she's not a wrestler?"

"No she's not." "She's a dancer."

"Oh." She said assuming he meant a stripper. AJ could tell.

"Not that kind of dancer." "A ballet dancer."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three months."

"Do you still live in that same beautiful house in Georgia?"

"Yeah."

"I always loved it there."  
"I remember."

"I always hoped you'd ask me to move in."

"Not that I didn't think about it." "I mean we were together for three years."

"I'm just glad we were able to split amicably and remain friends." "With so many people after they go out it's not only the relationship that's broken, it's the friendship to."

"Yeah." "I see it all the time." "It's a shame."

"We had some good times."

"We did."

"Especially in bed." She said smiling. "I'm sure Anna likes what a jack rabbit you are."

"Actually she doesn't know." "We haven't…

"Oh."

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine."

Later that night Anna was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." AJ said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Did you get the part?"

"I won't know until next week."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have dance class Friday night but after that I'm free."

"We're doing a few shows in Paris this weekend." "I want you to come."

"You want me to come to Paris?"

"Yeah." "It's a romantic place." "I want you with me."

"I can probably take the redeye flight."

"Do you have a passport and stuff?"

"Yes I do."

That Saturday morning Anna was at the airport in Paris. She went out front to get a cab.

"Hey beautiful." AJ said from behind her. She turned around.

"AJ." She said happily. They kissed and hugged. He took her bags.

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Yes I'm starving."

After breakfast they went back to the hotel which was the same one AJ was staying at. Anna checked in. AJ walked her to her room. She was going to take a nap and he had an autograph signing to get to.

"I'll meet you at your car at six." She said.

"Ok." They kissed. "Have a nice nap."

Later that night Anna was at the arena. She didn't know where AJ was. She went to go find a cup of coffee. She eventually found the catering table. Emily was standing next to it. Anna went up and started making her coffee.

"Are you new here?" Emily asked.

"I don't work here but my boyfriend does."

"What's your name?"

"Anna."

"AJ's girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"I know."

"So you're a ballet dancer?"

"Yeah."

"What's that like?"

"Really fun."

"I have to run but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."

After the show Anna and AJ went out to dinner. She went back to his room after that. It was nighttime.

"I've got to show you my view." He said opening the baloney doors. "Come on." They went outside. Right outside they could see the Eiffel Tower. It was all lit up.

"It's beautiful." She said. They could hear violins in the distance.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." He held her close as they danced slowly. "You're a good dancer."

"I'm just glad I can keep up with you." He said smiling. She laughed. "You're so beautiful." They kissed and stopped moving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips as he lifted her off the ground and carried her inside. They kissed passionately all the way to the bedroom. She felt her back hit the bed. He got off of her and got a condom out of his bag. He came back to her and they started kissing again. Their bodies were right up against each other. She moaned against his lips as she felt his hands inside her shirt. She moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He felt her undo his jeans and pull them down. They both sat up to take off each other's shirts. He unhooked her bra and took it off laying her back down. "Oh AJ." She moaned as he kissed the middle of her chest. He kissed her slowly all the way down her body. He took off her jeans. He went back up to her and they kissed. He looked down at her as he slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He started to move slowly. "Anna." He groaned. "Oh AJ." She moaned. They kissed. After a few minutes he started moving faster. "Uhhhn, Anna." He groaned. "Mmmmmm, yes, yes." She moaned. They kissed. "I want you." He mumbled against her lips. "Ohhhh, my god, ohhhhh, AJ." She moaned giving in. "Oh Anna." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Anna." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too." They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed. Anna had gotten the lead in the play and was busy rehearsing for it. She was taking a five minute break. Anna got a text on her phone. It read.

I hope you're having a good rehearsal. I love you. – AJ

She smiled.

"Well judging from that smile on your face I can guess who that is." Tori said.

"Yep that's who it is." "One second." She replied to the text.

It's going great. I love you too. – Anna

"I am so jealous." Tori said. "I'd give my right arm to have a night of hot, passionate, unbridled sex with any man in Paris." "The closest I've ever come is a "Motel 6"

"Our first time together was great." "So was our second time later in the night." "Our third time in the shower was just as good." She said smiling.

Later that night AJ had just arrived at the arena in Mississippi. He looked at the big dry erase board that had the list of matches. He was partnered with Emily for an Intergender Tag Team Match.

"I specifically asked for you." Emily said from behind him.

He turned around. "Why?"

"Come on." "You remember what a great team we make." "See you out there."

A half hour later AJ was talking to Anna on the phone.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Busy but fun." "I'm beat."

"Poor baby."

"I don't even know if I can stay awake for your match tonight." "I might just take a shower and go to bed."

"That's fine baby." "I understand if you're tired." "If I was there I'd give you a full-body massage before you went to sleep."

"You would huh?"

"Yeah." "Maybe I'll do that in a couple days when we come to town."

"Ok." "What kind of match are you in tonight?"

"An intergender tag team match."

"That's when your partner's a woman right."

"Yeah."

"Who's your partner?"

"Emily."

"Oh Emily huh?" She said trying to hide the fact that was she didn't like it.

"I know you don't like her."

"I didn't say that."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna get off here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up. "I don't trust her." She said out loud.

A little bit later on Anna was just coming out of the shower. She could see from the TV in her bedroom that AJ's match had just ended. He and Emily had won. Anna could tell just by Emily's body language towards him alone that she was not over him.

Emily and AJ had just went to the back.

"See?" Emily said. "We still make a great team."

"You did great tonight."

"So did you." "Do you remember the first time we teamed together?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what happened after that?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, that night was the first time we had sex."

"That's right.

"I'll see you later." He walked away.

A few days later WWE was in Los Angeles for some house shows. Anna was walking down the hall. She and Emily spotted each other.

"Hi Anna." Emily said.

"Hi Emily." "I saw you teamed with AJ the other night."

"Yeah."

"You're still in love with him aren't you?"

"No." "No I'm not." She said not very convincingly.

"Just as I thought." She walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna went back to AJ's locker room. AJ could tell she was agitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Emily is still in love with you."

"What?" "Did she say that?"

"No she denied it."

"That's because she's not in love with me."

"Yes she is." "I know it." "You should've heard her when she denied it." "She was obviously lying."

"Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions because you don't like her?"

"Believe me, she wants you back AJ."

"Anna come here." She sat down next to him. He took her hand. "Listen, even if Emily did still love me, which she doesn't, you don't have to worry." "I don't love her." "I haven't for a really long time." "I only love one person and it's you." "Nobody else, I promise."

"I love you too."

"Give me a kiss." She kissed him.

"Do I get one to?"

"Of course." He kissed her.

Two weeks later AJ was walking through a hotel parking lot in New York City. He was going to an autograph signing. He saw Emily getting in her car. He knew she had an autograph signing in the same building he did.

"Hey Em." She looked at him. "You want a ride?"

"Sure."

They were driving.

"How's Anna?" Emily asked.

"Good." "You know, she has this crazy idea that you're still in love with me."

"When she approached me and asked me if I did a couple weeks ago I couldn't believe it." "I don't blame her for being jealous." "I mean we did used to date that reaction's only natural but it's just a shame she doesn't trust you." "We never had issues like that when we were together."

"True but we also saw each other whenever we wanted." "It's different with Anna."

"I know but whatever trust issues she has she shouldn't be taking them out on you." "That's not fair."

Later that night Anna had just gotten out of the shower. She was sitting at her dresser that had a mirror on it. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi honey."

"How was your day?"

"Full of dancing." "How was yours?"

"Emily and I got back around five."

"Emily, why were you with Emily?"

"I gave her a ride."

"Was her car broke down?"

"No." "I just thought I'd be nice since we were both going to the same place."

"Did you not listen to what I told you?"

"Emily doesn't love me." "We talked about it."

"Of course she's not going to admit it AJ."

"I know you jealous of Emily but you are being ridiculous." He said getting irritated.

"Jealous?" "You think I'm jealous?" She said not believing what she was hearing. "I just don't like the fact that someone is trying to steal you."

"Steal me?" "Will you listen to yourself?" "I've told you you can trust me, which obviously you don't." "These are your trust issues Anna.

"You're unbelievable." "Trust issues?" "I have to go."

"Fine."

"Fine." They hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed. Anna and AJ hadn't spoken. He'd just started calling her yesterday. He'd left a lot of voicemails but in none of them did he apologize so Anna refused to call him back. She'd just finished dance rehearsal. She was in the locker room changing. Her cell phone started to ring. She let it until it stopped.

"Still not talking to AJ?" Tori asked.

"Not until he apologizes to me."

"How do you know he's not trying?"

"I listen to all of his messages." "Not an apology one."

"Maybe he wants to do it actually talking to you."

"I hate fighting with him, I really do but accusing me of having trust issues pissed me off." "I do not have trust issues." "I'm just trying to warn him that Emily is a snake waiting to pounce at the first sign of trouble." "Which is probably what she's doing as we speak."

AJ was at an arena in Houston. He was leaving Anna a message.

"Anna baby, please call me back." "I love you." "Bye." He said. He hung up.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked coming up beside him.

"Anna and I are fighting."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"She thinks you're trying to steal me from her."

"What?" She said shocked. "That's crazy."

"I know." "I think you were right about the trust issues thing." "I wanna work it out though." "I've been thinking about bringing up the idea of couples therapy."

"Couples therapy?"

"Yeah." "From your point of view as a woman, how do you think she would respond to the idea?"

"I think she would think it was sweet that you're so committed to the relationship." "I'd definitely bring it up."

After another day of Anna refusing to speak to him AJ was depressed. He went to the hotel bar that night and got completely trashed. He'd been back to his room for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at his door. He got up to answer it. It was Emily.

"Hey Em." He said.

"Hey." "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, a little bit."

"I came by in case you wanted to talk more."

"Sure." "Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "I was hoping you were Anna." "I miss her so much."

An hour later Emily made sure to steer the conversation as far away from Anna as possible.

"Remember the night of that really bad storm?" Emily asked.

"When I locked my keys in the car?"

"Yeah."

"We both got the flu."

"Yeah, but we both took care of each other." She kissed him. He started to kiss her back and stopped.

"Emily no." He stood up. So did she.

"Nobody has to know." She kissed him again. She undid his jeans and put her hands inside them.

"Emily don't." He said but made no attempt to stop her as he felt her hands slowly moving up and down. He closed his eyes.

"It ok to like it." "I remember what you like." He felt her pull his jeans down. A seconds later he felt her mouth where her hands had been.

"Emily, Em." He moaned.

Anna was sitting at home. She was going through her pictures on her phone. She stopped at one of her and AJ.

" _Damn it, I miss him."_ She thought.

She dialed his number.

AJ's phone started to ring it was on the floor in his jeans along with the rest of his clothes and most of Emily's. They were in the bedroom having sex. He was on top of her.

"Ohhhh, my god AJ, don't stop." She moaned.

"Em." He groaned.

Anna got AJ's voicemail.

"Hey honey, you must be asleep." She said. "Sorry it took so long to get back." "I don't want to let Emily ruin what we have." "I wanna work it out. "I love you." "Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

AJ woke up the next morning. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes looked over and saw Emily sleeping next to him. It all came flooding back to him.

" _Oh no." "What did I do?"_ He thought.

He got up and dressed. After that he went to wake up Emily.

"Emily." He said. "Hey Emily." She woke up and sat up.

"Good morning." She said.

"I'm sorry Emily."

"For what?"

"Last night was a mistake."

"No." "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." "There's only one woman for me and it's Anna."

"AJ." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"Anna was right." "You do love me."

"Yes I do."

"Get dressed and leave." She did.

After AJ got out of the shower he checked his voicemail and saw he had one from Anna. When he listened to it he felt more guilty then he already did. He called her back.

Anna was just putting her breakfast dishes in the sink when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"You answered." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." "I called you last night."

"I know." "I got your message this morning." "I got drunk last night and passed out." "I don't want Emily to ruin what we have either." "I'm not gonna talk to her anymore." "I love you Anna." "I don't wanna fight."

"Me either." "I love you too." "I miss you." "That's why I called last night." "I saw a picture of us on my phone and it made me miss you so much."

"I miss you to."

"Are you still coming to opening night next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it." "I'm so glad you're talking to me again." "I missed your voice."

A week later AJ came to the opening of Anna's play. Everything went great. They went back to her apartment.

"Wanna go upstairs and have make up sex?" She asked smiling. "We haven't gotten a chance to do that yet." She kissed him. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing a guilty look on his face.

"We have to talk." He led her over to the couch. They sat down. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember when I called you last week and said I'd gotten drunk the night before?"

"Yeah."

"After I got back to my room Emily showed up." "We were talking." "Anna, we slept together." "I'm so sorry." "It didn't mean anything." "It was a mistake."

"Get out." She said angrily.

"I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations." "Get out and don't come back." "We're through."

"Anna."

"Get out of my house!" She yelled. "I hate you!" He left. She broke into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Anna had broken up with AJ. For two weeks straight he'd called her. She'd changed her number so he couldn't call her anymore. She was in her dance studio dancing in her dark blue leotard. She no longer wore the dark blue hair ribbon that AJ had given her. She was back to wearing her black one. She didn't want to have anything around that reminded her of AJ. She was so busy dancing she didn't even see that AJ had walked into the studio at first. She stopped when she saw AJ and turned off the music.

"Get out." She said.

"No." "I'm not leaving here until you talk to me."

"Then you're gonna be here a long time."

"Anna just hear me out." He said starting to walk over to her.

"If you come within reaching distance of me I'm smacking you in the face." "I'm not kidding."

"Go ahead." "I deserve it." They were face to face now. She smacked him as hard as she could.

"I hate you!" She yelled starting to cry a little. "I hate you!"

"I know." "That night I was drunk off my ass." "Emily came to my room." "She initiated the whole thing."

"You must've been powerless against her charms." She said sarcastically.

"I should've stopped her."

"Well you didn't."

"It won't ever happen again."

"My mom heard that line from my dad time and time again until she finally got up the courage to kick him out." "She raised me not to take it."

"As well she should've." "Anna, I love you please."

"Well I don't love you." She said angrily.

"No?"

"No." He kissed her. She started to kiss him back but broke it. She went to leave. AJ followed her.

"Anna."

"Leave me alone."

"Anna." He grabbed her and turned her around. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down on the ground. He started to kiss her cleavage. She moaned. He grabbed the shoulders of the leotard and pulled it off. He took off his shirt. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "This doesn't change anything." She said in a moaning voice. "I'm not getting back together with y- ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him slip inside her. He started to move. They kissed. "I'd better make this count then." He said. "Mmmmmm." She moaned as he moved faster. "I love you Anna." He said breathlessly. "AJ." She moaned. "Uhnnnn." "Oh my god, oh AJ." AJ." She moaned giving in." "Oh Anna." He groaned giving in.

When AJ woke up on the floor the next morning Anna was gone.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed. AJ was in Miami at an all night convenience store. He was getting some snacks. He walked out to his car. As he was unlocking his car he heard footsteps fast approach him from behind. Then he heard the metallic click of a gun.

"Give me your wallet!" A man's voice said.

"Ok I'll give you whatever you want just take it easy." He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He handed it to the man behind him not looking at him. The man pulled the trigger shooting AJ in the back of the head. He ran off. AJ was dead before he hit the ground.

The next day Anna was getting ready for work. She had the news on but wasn't really paying attention to it. Until she heard.

 _And in national news professional wrestler Allen Jones Styles was found murdered in a convenience parking lot last night. The apparent motive was robbery." "The suspect is still at large."_

Anna immediately broke down crying. She couldn't believe that AJ was gone.

Five days later she went to AJ's funeral in Georgia. She was at the burial site. She'd waited until everyone else had cleared out to go up to the casket.

"I still can't believe this." She said out loud. "I'm waiting for you to appear and say you were playing a prank on me." "I feel so guilty." She started to cry. "You left this world thinking I didn't love you." "I do." She said through her tears. "I do." "I was just upset." "It's all my fault." "I love you AJ."

Present Day…

"I knew dad was murdered but I didn't know the rest." AJ said.

"Three and a half months later I found out I was pregnant with you." Anna said. "I was scared but happy at the same time." "I knew I was always going to have a piece of your father."

"You never told me you're originally from LA." AJ said.

"So are you." "Haven't you ever looked at your birth certificate?"

"I just always figured that's where you happened to be when you gave birth to me."

"Nope for the first nine months of your life we lived in LA." "Then I got a job offer in Chicago and we moved." "I met Spencer my first day there but he didn't ask me out until you were two." "You took to him right away." "A year and a half later when he legally adopted you, I found out I was pregnant with your brother." "I love Spencer but there's not a day that passes that I don't think about your father." "I've always regretted not telling him I loved him." "The point is, if you don't want to be with Lucas anymore then fine but if still love him and you're only staying away because you're angry at him, work it out." "Work it out now because there might not be a tomorrow for you to do it."

"I'm going to my room." AJ went to her room and dialed Lucas's number. "Lucas, it's me." "I know." "We're gonna go to a meeting together."

After Anna got everything squared away she went to her dance studio that she'd owned for the last fifteen years. She taught ballet to girls ages six to seventeen. She went back to her office. She sat down and opened a drawer. She pulled out hair ribbon AJ gave her. She remember his words to her that night.

 _"Hey I have something for you." He took a rectangular box out of his pocket_

 _"AJ." "What did you do?"_

 _"Open it." She opened it. It was a blue ribbon for her hair when she performed. "Since your favorite color's blue I thought you'd like it."_

 _"I love it." "Whenever I dance I'll wear it and think of you." She kissed him. "Thank you AJ."_

 _"You're welcome Anna."_

As she tied it in her hair she started to cry a little. She knew she would think of him for the rest of her life, hoping that sometimes, wherever he was now, he was thinking of her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
